What About Now?
by caitymonkey
Summary: Lorelai had another daughter, Toni, when Rory was 9. She's 12 years old. Everything was going great in the Gilmore Lives. Until something happened that will change their lives forever.
1. Prolouge

**Disclaimer: **I do not own anything. Well only Toni Gilmore but that's it I swear.

Lorelai and Luke are married. They have been married for about 6 months.

Rory is a sophomore in college. She never dropped out or stole a yacht. She never got the bad review from Mitchum.

Toni is Chris and Lorelai's 12-year-old daughter. Toni was born when Rory was 9.


	2. Telling Rory

**Disclaimer:** I do not own anything, except Toni Gilmore.

**A/N**: Normal writing is present time and italics are flashbacks.

Toni and Rory are walking towards Lorelai's Inn. This reminds Rory of before Toni was even alive.

_Lorelai and Rory were walking to the Independence Inn together. They had just said goodbye to Christopher after his visit. Chris had been there for about 2 weeks. He still didn't have a steady job and needed somewhere to stay. Rory offered that he stay at the Inn with them even after Lorelai's complaints._

It wasn't that Lorelai didn't like Chris. It was the total opposite. It was just hard for her to see Chris. She didn't know why, it just was.

Lorelai started to puke when they got inside so she ran into the bathroom. Rory thought it was just a flu bug. She didn't know how wrong she was.

"Rory you okay," Toni asked.

"Ya I'm fine. Let's sit down and rest for a little."

"Okay," Toni said. She was obviously confused.

Rory and Toni sat down on the bridge. Rory is deep in thought.

_Lorelai walked into her new house. Rory was outside taking in some of her boxes. Lorelai needed to tell someone. But who?  
_

"_Rory, would you come here for a second?."_

"Sure mom. What is it?"

"Umm… I…You…"

"Mom, are you okay? What is it?"

"How would you feel if I told you that I was pregnant?"

"I would feel happy and maybe a little sad but over all happy."

"Well… I'm pregnant."

"Wow," Rory said a little distracted, "I'm going to be a big sister."

"Ya you are. Is that okay?"

"Ya that's more then okay," Rory said getting more excited by the second, "You're pregnant," Rory screaming by now she was so excited.

"Yes I am," Lorelai said. Now, finally, getting excited about it. She was worried what Rory would think but now it was over and she was happy. They hugged and started to jump. Rory finally got back to only a little excited then said in a serious voice:

"Let's go to Luke's and celebrate."

"Let's go."

Rory laughed when she remembered that. That was probably when of the best days in her life.

"What's so funny," Toni asked.

"Oh. Nothing," Rory said. She forgot Toni was there.

"Okay," Toni said. She didn't believe Toni one bit.

_"Well this is it," Lorelai thought to herself._

Lorelai and Rory were standing outside of Christopher's apartment. Neither of them was ready to ring the doorbell.

"We're going to have to go in soon," Rory said.

"I know. Why don't you knock?"

"Well because he might not hear it. I'm going to ring the doorbell."

"Fine."

Rory rang the doorbell. They heard footsteps coming towards the door and then a hand turning the doorknob. Rory could feel her mom sweating. She squeezed her hand as to say "It'll be okay."

"Hi Lore. Hey Rory. What are you guys doing here?"

"Well Chris I think that we need to talk," Lorelai said.

"Oh okay come in."


	3. Telling Christopher

**Recently on What about now:  
**  
_**"Hi Lore. Hey Rory. What are you guys doing here?"**_

"Well Chris I think that we need to talk," Lorelai said.

"Oh okay come in."

**Chapter 3: Telling Chris**

_Lorelai and Rory walk in. Rory looks at her mom._

"She looks so nervous," Rory thought. But she really did. Her face was all pale and she was sweating like a pig.

"So what did you want to talk about," Chris asked.

"Well umm. I… I…," Lorelai mumbled. She didn't know how to say this. This was only her second time!

"What is it Lore? Is anything wrong?"

"W...Well… I..."

"What mom means to say is that nothings wrong."

"Ya, that's what I meant to say."

"Oh okay," Chris said.

All 3 of them sat there for about 15 minutes in uncomfortable silence. Rory nudged Lorelai. Lorelai looked at her. Rory gave her a look that said "You better tell him now or I will." Lorelai just nodded.

"So Christopher…"

"So Lorelai…"

"Rory and I moved into our new house."

"That's good. I should go see it sometime."

"Ya you…"

"Mom," Rory interrupted.

"What?"

Rory gave her the same look she gave her before.

"Oh fine," Lorelai said.

"What? Did I just miss something?"

"Well Chris you know when you came to visit us about a month ago?"

"Ya…"

"Well then you remember that…"

"Oh my," Chris said. He was catching on.

"Oh my what?"

"You're pregnant aren't you," Chris said as more of a fact then a question.

"Why do you automatically think that?"

"Don't change the subject. Are you or not?"

"I am."

"Umm… I have to think about this. You guys can excuse yourselves now. I think I'm going to go to bed."

"Umm... okay dad. Love you. I'll see you."

"Ya, bye Chris."

Lorelai and Rory walk out. Neither one of them knowing what to think. Was he happy or sad? Was he excited or angry? They walked to there jeep. They drove home in comfortable silence. Once they were in side Lorelai started to cry.

"Mom what is it," Rory asked. She was really worried.

"He doesn't want it. He doesn't want another kid. He's mad at me Rory. He doesn't want it," Lorelai said now crying hysterically.

"Mom shh. It'll be okay. I'm here. I'm sure he wants the kid don't worry.

Rory guided her mom to the couch. Rory sat there her moms head in her lap stroking her hair. She hated to see her mom like that. It was times like these that she felt like she was the mom.

They stayed in the position for almost 2 hours. Rory ordered pizza and they watched movies. Lorelai still crying about every 10 minutes and Rory being there every time she started to cry. Lorelai finally fell asleep. About a half hour after Lorelai was fell asleep Rory fell asleep, too.

When Rory remembered this she started to get tears in her eyes. She hated seeing her mom like that.

"Rory what's wrong," Toni asked. She was worried. Why was her sister crying?

"Nothing. Just remembering some stuff."

"Well could you try and think of happier stuff. You're really starting to creep me out now."

"Oh fine." Rory playfully hit Toni on the shoulder. Toni returned the punch. They sat there laughing.

"Rory?"

"Ya?"

"Will you please tell me what you're remembering?"

"Well I'm remembering when mom told Chris that she was pregnant with you."

"He wasn't happy was he," Toni said as a fact. She knew she was right. Her dad was never there.

"Well not really. But he's missing out. It's his loss. Think of it like that."

"Oh okay. That's a better way to think of it."

"Ya it is." Now Rory started to remember the day that Toni was born.

_Lorelai and Rory had been watching a movie. They ………_

"Rory.."

"What?" 

"I'm feeling left out. Would you please tell me what you're remembering?"

"Of course." Rory started telling Toni the story about the say she was born…..

_Lorelai and Rory had been watching a movie. They ………  
_****

Next on What about Now: Rory tells Toni about the day she was born.

A/N Sorry it's taking so long to get to the present day stuff. I will get to it soon. I just wanted to do a background of Toni so you knew where she came from and all that good stuff. Well I'll update soon. 


	4. Why didn't he go

**Recently on What about now:**

"I'm feeling left out. Would you please tell me what you're remembering?" 

"**Of course." Rory started telling Toni the story about the say she was born….. **

_**Lorelai and Rory had been watching a movie. They ………  
**_

Lorelai and Rory had been watching a movie. They had just finished the burgers they had got from Luke's. Rory was almost asleep. When all of a sudden she heard her mom gasp.

"Mom what is it?"

"Rory whatever you do stay calm."

"Mom your freaking me out here. What's going on?"

"I think that your new baby sister wants to come now."

"What now," Rory said.

"Yes now. Call Luke."

"What? Call Luke?"

"Yes call Luke. And hurry."

Rory ran around the room looking for the phone.

"Mom I can't find the phone," Rory yelled. She was scared.

"Check under the cushion you had your head on," Lorelai said trying to stay calm.

Rory checked under the cushion. Thankfully, it was under there. Rory was about to dial Luke's number when...

"Mom I can't remember Luke's number," Rory yelled. She was even more scared now and nervous.

"It's on the fridge. And Rory."

"Ya."

"Hurry."

"Yes. I'm going."

About 10 minutes later Luke comes running into Lorelai and Rory's house. Lorelai is laying on the couch and Rory is searching Lorelai's room for the bad that her mom packed for the hospital.

"Lorelai. I'm here. Let's go," Luke said to Lorelai. Obviously wanting to get out of the house as soon as possible.

"Rory," Luke yelled.

"Luke I'm coming. I just found her bag."

Rory ran downstairs and ran into Luke's truck.

"Hurry up guys," Rory yelled from inside Luke's truck.

Lorelai and Luke were about three-quarters of the way to the truck. Lorelai was in a lot of pain so Luke didn't want to rush her. They finally got into the truck and Luke sped to the hospital.

"Rory," Toni asked.

"Ya Toni?"

"Why didn't Chris go to the hospital with mom," Toni asked. She had never called Chris dad. He was never there. He didn't want her to be in this world. But it wasn't until now until Toni relized how much her dad didn't want her.

"Well, umm... he..."

"You don't have lie Rory."

"Well..."

"Chris didn't want to be here in the first place. He didn't want mom to become pregnant. I get it now. I was a mistake for him. I ruined his plan."

"Toni.."

"No Rory. I understand. You don't have to explain anything."

As Toni said that a tear came down from her eye. Rory grasped onto her little sister. She didn't want her to feel this pain. Toni was now crying histericlly.

"Toni. It was his loss."

"That's what everyone is saying. And I know it's true but why didn't he want me there," Toni said through sobs.

"He is too stubborn Toni. He couldn't see past his own thoughts. He didn't look at the bigger picture. He..."

"Rory will you please finish the story," Toni asked. Her sobs were going down. She wanted to hear the rest of the story.

"Okay."

_Rory and Luke were both waiting in the waiting room. Luke didn't want to go in with Lorelai. Lorelai had to talk Rory out of coming in with her. She didn't want Rory in there. She didn't know why. It was just her gut feeling._

Rory was now pacing the waiting room. Her mom had been in delivery room for over 4 hours.

"She should have let me go with her," Rory said.

"She didn't want you in there, Rory."

"Why?"

"She had her reasons."

"She still should have let me in."

A nurse came into the waiting room.

"Rory Gilmore," the nurse called.

Rory ran over to the nurse.

"Is my mom alright? Did she have the baby? Is the baby alright? Can I see her yet?"

"Your mom has already had the baby and they are both fine. You can go see her now. She's in room 132."

"Thank you. Come on Luke."

Rory ran over to the chair Luke was sitting on and pulled Luke out of it. She ran all the way to room 132 with Luke following her. Rory flew through the door to her moms room and ran over and hugged her. Luke was right behind her. He was watching the whole scene from the doorway.

"Hey sweetie," Lorelai said.

"Where is she?"

"The doctor had to go and take her for some tests to see if she's healthy."

"Well then that's okay. They can hold her. Have you thought of a name yet?"

"Yes I have."

"Well. What is it?"

"Actually your the one who sugested it."

"Really?"

"Ya. How about Toni?"

"Oh that's a pretty name. What about for her middle name?"

"I thought that I'd let you pick that."

"Hmm.. I think that it should be Lorelai. I think that we should keep the name in the family"

"What a good idea. Toni Lorelai Gilmore. I like the ring of that."

"Ya me, too."

Lorelai and Rory both smiled at each other. Lorelai looked past Rory and saw Luke standing in the doorway. She had completly forgotten about him.

"What do you think Luke?"

"I think that whatever you like is fine with me."

"Good because I'm still alittle moody and it could have been deadly."

Luke smiled. At that moment a nurse came in holding a baby. Lorelai smiled. The nurse handed Lorelai the baby and walked out of the room without saying a word.

"Hi Toni. This is your older sister Rory. And this is Luke," Lorelai said in her baby voice, "Hey Rory. Do you want to hold her?"

"Ya!"

Lorelai handed Toni to Rory. Rory looked down at her baby sister and smiled. Then she looked up at Luke. He was smiling, too.

"That was a good story," Toni said.

"Yes it was."

"Will you tell me another story of me later. We should probably get going now."

"Of course I'll tell you another story. And ya we should go."

And with that Toni and Rory stood up and walked away.

**A/N I'm sorry it took longer for me to update. I just got a laptop so updating should go by faster. I will only have one more little flashback and then I'm going to get to the present day stuff. If you have any ideas I'm all ears.**

_**  
**  
  
_


	5. Thank you Daddy

**_Recently on What About Now:_  
"Will you tell me another story of me later. We should probably get going now." **

**"Of course I'll tell you another story. And ya we should go." **

**And with that Toni and Rory stood up and walked away.**

The next day Rory had to go back to Yale. Toni hated the days when Rory had to go back but she knew that she had to go back. Toni and Lorelai walked outside and said goodbye to Rory. After Rory left Lorelai and Toni walked to Lukes'.

"Lucas," Lorelai called as they walked into the diner.

"Lorelai what have I said about calling me that?"

"Nothing that I remember. Coffee please."

"What would you like Toni?"

"I'll have orange juice please."

"Coming right up."

Toni saw her mom smile as she watched Luke walk away. Toni couldn't help but smile. Her mom had been so happy lately. Luke came over and handed Lorelai her coffee and Toni her orange juice. Lorelai took a sip of her coffee and spit it out.

"Lorelai! What was that for?"

"It's decaf."

"No it's not!"

"Yes it is. Toni smell it. Is it decaf?"

Toni smells the coffee.

"Yup. It's decaf."

"Ha! Told you so!"

"How do you know that? All you did was smell it?"

"I have my ways," Toni replied.

"Now get me my coffee!"

Luke went over and handed Lorelai a cup of "real" coffee. Lorelai takes a sip and smiles.

"Now this is what I'm talking about."

"Mom, Rory said that she'd call me when she got home. I don't want to miss her call so I'm going to go home."

"Okay hun. I'll see you at home."

Toni kisses Lorelai on the cheek before walking home.

As Toni is walking in the door the phone rings.

"Wait don't hang up I'm coming," Toni yells. Even though she knows that the person on the other end of the phone can't hear her. Toni runs to the phone and picks it up.

"Hello?"

"Hey Toni."

"Oh hi Rory. How was your trip?"

"It was okay. Nothing very interesting."

"Oh I see. We went to Lukes'."

"I thought you would. Well you know when you said that you wanted me to tell you another story about when you were little?"

"Ya I remember. Where is this going?"

"Well I just thought of a perfect story to tell you."

"Okay tell."

_Lorelai, Rory and Toni were sitting in Lukes' waiting for their food to be served to them._

_"Luke! Hurry up with our food," a 12-year-old Rory yelled._

_"I'm coming."_

_Luke comes out holding 3 hamburger's and 2 plates of chili fries._

_"Toni why are you eating that?"_

"Because it's good and because mom says that it's one of the food groups."

_"What's one of the food groups?"_

_"Lukes' Diner food," a 3-year-old Toni states. _

_Luke glares at Lorelai who just shrugs._

_"You know you don't have to be like your mother."_

_"But what if I want to," Toni asks._

_"Well then I guess you can be."_

_"Luke I have to bring Rory to Hartford. Good you watch Toni for me," Lorelai asks._

_"Ya sure."_

_"Thanks. We'll be back around 7:30."_

_"Okay I'll see you then."_

_"Bye Toni."_

_"Ya bye Toni," Rory says._

_Lorelai and Rory kiss Toni goodbye and walk out of the diner._

_"What do you want to do Luke?"_

_"I don't know. What do you want to do?" Luke had no idea what a 3-year-old girl would like to play._

_"Can I help you take orders?"_

_"Um.. sure."_

_"Okay. Can I have one of the notepad things that you take orders with?"_

_"Yes." Luke hands Toni a notepad._

_"Now let's go get people food."_

_Toni walks around helping Luke with orders for the next half an hour. Then Toni gets tired._

_"Will you carry me?"_

_"No Toni."_

_"Please!" Toni gave Luke the signature Gilmore Girls pout. Toni had perfected it at age 2. _

_"Fine."_

_Luke picks Toni up. Toni lays her head on Lukes' shoulder._

_"Thank you daddy."_

_'What did she just say? Did she just call me daddy?' Luke thought._

_Luke kisses Toni on the top of the head._

_"Your welcome."_

_Luke carried a sleeping Toni around the diner until Lorelai and Rory got to the Diner to take Toni home._

"Oh wow."

"Ya. I remember the first time mom told you that Luke wasn't your dad. You cried for days."

"Ya so? He should have been my dad."

"I know he should have. But he is our step-dad now."

"Ya. That's good."

"Ya it is. It really is."

"Rory I have hockey practice soon. So I should go."

"Okay. Oh and if you see mom tell her that I left my purse in her room so I have to go back and get it and I'll meet her at Luke's in 2 hours."

"Okay."

"Love you Toni."

"Love you, too. Bye."

Toni hung up the phone and headed out to hockey practice.

**A/N It's sort of sad seeing over 1000 hits but only 5 reviews. Please review. What do you think of this chapter. Good? Bad? Please R and R!**


	6. Oh my!

Luke's Diner

Lorelai and Rory are sitting at the counter with their suppers in front of them. Both of them talking and laughing.

"So when is Toni getting here," Rory asked.

"She said she'd come here after her hockey practice. Which was 20 minutes ago so any minute now," Lorelai replied.

"I still can't believe that she's good at hockey."

"Well at least 1 person in our family likes a sport and is good at it."

"Ya. Not like when you tried to play….."

Rory was interrupted by Toni running into the diner.

"Food," Toni yelled running into the diner, "I need food."

"Toni chill. I'm coming," Luke yelled from the kitchen.

"I can't wait," Toni exclaimed.

"Hi Toni. How was hockey practice," Rory asked. 

"It was fun but tiring. We had to do 10 suicides. But other then that it was good. I also was made captain of my team."

"Congrats Toni. You deserve it."

"Dad! I need my food now."

"I'm coming," Luke yelled.

"Luke my daughter wants food," Lorelai exclaimed.

"I know I'm coming. Decide what you want."

"I've been coming here everyday since I was born. I don't need to think. I'll have a hamburger no onions and I want fries. Oh and apple pie and a glass of water.

"You're going to eat all of that," Luke asked.

"Well I am a Gilmore."

"Ya I know. I've met your mother. Here you go."

Luke sets the food in front of Toni. Rory takes a bite of Toni's hamburger.

"Hey," Toni exclaims.

"What I was hungry."

She looks up at her mom and smiles. Lorelai is watching Luke work. Rory notices too and they both smile.

"What are you guys smiling at," Lorelai asks.

"Oh nothing," Toni says.

"It's something I can tell. Your eyes are doing the talking for you. Now spill."

"Oh shoot. Toni and I have to go get ready for movie night. We'll see you and Luke later."

"Oh ya. We still have to go get the movies. Bye mom."

"Bye Toni. Bye Rory. Rory watch your sister."

"Mom I'm not 6. I took the babysitting course and everything," Toni exclaims.

"I know. I know. Now shoo."

Lorelai kisses them both on the cheek. Rory and Toni walk out of the diner and towards the movie store.

Inside the Movie Store

Rory and Toni are looking at movies. Toni wasn't looking where she was going. She was trying to find Willy Wonka and the Chocolate Factory. She ran into someone.

"Oh I'm sorry," Toni said but still looking down.

"It's okay," the voice replied.

Toni recognized the voice. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Who was it? Toni looked up.

"Oh my," Toni whispered.

"Toni I found it," Rory said coming into the aisle Toni was in. Rory then looked up and saw the person standing in front of her sister.

"Oh my," Rory said to herself.


	7. You were never there

**Recently on What About Now:**

"**Oh I'm sorry," Toni said but still looking down. **

"**It's okay," the voice replied. **

**Toni recognized the voice. She just couldn't put her finger on it. Who was it? Toni looked up. **

"**Oh my," Toni whispered. **

"**Toni I found it," Rory said coming into the aisle Toni was in. Rory then looked up and saw the person standing in front of her sister. **

"**Oh my," Rory said to herself.  
**

"What are you doing here," Toni asked coldly.

"I wanted to see you."

"You've never wanted to see me before. What's so different now, _Christopher_?"

"I hate it when you call me that."

"Well what am I suppsed to call you, Mr.Hayden?"

"No. You should call me..."

Chris was interrupted by Rory.

"Don't you dare say she should call you dad," Rory said.

"Well she should I'm her dad. And you should, too."

"No we shouldn't. You were never there."

"I wasn't..."

"Why didn't you want me," Toni asked.

"What?"

"Why didn't you want me?"

"Oh Toni," Rory said.

"What do you mean why didn't I want you?"

"Why weren't you there for me. You always came to visit Rory but not me. Why did you do that."

"Toni, it's not like that."

"You know what save it. I'm going to go home. I'll see you there Rory."

"Bye Toni."

Toni walked out of the movie store and started to walk home. She was on the verge of tears but didn't want to cry in the street where Chris could see her.

Meanwhile inside the movie store:

"Why did you really come here?"

"I already told you. So I could see my daughters."

"You never did that before. Why now? Do you need money or a place to stay because I don't think that anyone will want you to stay with us."

"Rory, that's not it at all. I just wanted to come see my daughters."

"Bullshit. I don't believe you."

"Come on Rory. You have to believe me."

"You know what. My mom, and Toni are waiting for me at home. I have to go now. Bye Chris."

Rory goes up to the cash register pays to rent the movies and storms out of the store.  
----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Rory walks into her house finding a sobbing Toni on laying on Lorelai who looks like she is about to break out in tears. Rory sees this and she can't help but cry, too. As Luke walks in and sees this sight all he can do is hold onto his wife and whisper words on encouragment in her ear. Miss Patty had told him what happened.

Toni fell asleep on Lorelai's lap about an hour later. Rory was sleeping on the chair beside them. Luke had gone upstairs to bed. But Lorelai was still awake stroking Toni's hair making sure she'd stay asleep.

"Why would he do this?" Lorelai thought. But what she didn't know is that she was in for a worse surprise.  
-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Luke lay in bed but was still awake. He couldn't go to sleep.

"That bastard hurt my girls and now he will pay." Luke thought. He wouldn't let anyone make his girls miserable and get away with it.

**A/N I know it's a short chapter but I'm going to add another one soon. Did you guys like this chapter? I think that I'm going to bring April into the story for drama. What do you think? By the way, Rory's dating Marty.**


	8. It's not the right time

The next morning Luke was the first one to wake up. It was a Sunday morning so he let Lorelai, Toni and Rory sleep. They were all still in the same position as they were the night before. Luke's opened later and closed sooner on Sundays'. He left a note in the kitchen saying that he would be back by 4.

The next person to wake up was Rory. She had to get to school. She hadn't planned on spending the night and she had lots of work to do before Monday. She left a note in the kitchen that said that she went back to school and she'd call later.

Lorelai woke up at about 10am to find that Toni was still sleeping on her lap. She stood up carefully and put a pillow under Toni's head. She promised Sookie that she'd help with Martha and Davey today. She left a note in the kitchen saying that she was at Sookie's and that when she was ready to meet her there.

Toni finally woke up at about 11am. She had a really bad night sleep. She wasn't very comfortable and she kept having a dream that Chris would come and tell her that she was a disgrace and then her mom ran off with Chris and left her. She walked into the kitchen and found three notes laying on the table. The first one was from Luke. She read it and then wrote a note on the pad on the fridge that said what time he would be home. Then she read Toni's note. She left it by the phone. The last was Lorelai's note which she picked up and brought it upstairs to her room with her.

Toni was supposed to help her mom watch Martha and Dacey today. She was running late. She had to take a shower still. She took a quick shower and put on her favorite pair of jeans and her shirt that said "Dare to be Different" on it. She ran towards Sookie's house. She ran and then slowed down so that she wouldn't run into their door.

"Sorry I'm late mom."

"It's fine," Lorelai called from the kitchen.

"Do you want me to do anything?"

"Ya would you take Martha for me. Just for a second."

"Sure."

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Meanwhile at the diner Luke was washing down tables when the bell above the door jingled.

A lady walked into the diner followed closely behind by a 12 year-old girl. Luke looked up from the table to look at the lady.

"Hi Anna. Hi April. I thought that you were coming by later."

"Ya so did we but I have to go to work and I didn't want to leave April home by herself so I though that I could drop her off now and pick her up at 2 instead."

"Ya that's fine. You go and work."

"Thank's Luke."

"It's no problem"

"April be good for your dad please. Help him out a bit." And with that Anna left the diner.

"So April what do you want to do today?"

"Can I fill the salt and pepper shakers again?"

"Um.. of course. Why not?"

Luke hands April the salt and pepper shakers.  
-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
"Toni telephone," Lorelai said. They were now at home. It was about 1:30.

"Thanks mom. I got it."

"Hello?"

_"Hey Toni."_

"Hi Lexie. How's it going?"

_"Oh it's good. I was just wondering if you wanted to go to the Black White and Read movie theater with me, Sammie, Gracie and Whitney."_

"Sure. One second let me just tell my mom."

"Mom," Toni yelled.

"What," Lorelai answered coming out of the kitchen.

"Can I go to the Black White and Read movie theater with Lexie, Sammie, Whitney and Gracie?"

"Sure. Just be home by 7."

"Ya I can go Lexie."

_"Okay meet me at the gazebo in 10 minutes."_

"Okay see you there."

Toni hung up the phone.

"Mom what are you going to do while I'm gone?"

"I thought that I was going to have to catch up on Inn stuff all day but I finished that so I think that I'm going to go to Luke's."

"Okay. Will you get me a hamburger and put it in the fridge so I can eat it later?"

"Sure. Now go. You don't want to be late."

"Thanks mom. Bye."

------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Luke is taking orders when April comes up to him.

"I finshed filling the salt and pepper shakers. Now what should I do?"

"I don't know. What do you want to do?"

"Um.. I'll clean the tables when the people leave."

"Okay."

About 15 minutes later Lorelai walks into the diner.

"Luke I need coffee."

No answer.

"Luke where are you?"

"I think that he went to his apartment," April replied.

"Oh hi. Who are you?"

"Oh I'm April."

"Hi April. I'm Lorelai. Are you sure you should be wipeing down tables. I don't think that Luke would like that."

"I already asked him. He said it was okay."

"You know Luke?"

"Ya. He's my dad."

"You're d-dad?

"Ya."

"Well it's nice to meet you I'm going to go and see him now."

Lorelai walks up to Luke's old apartment.

"Hi Luke."

"Oh Hi Lorelai. I thought you had to work on Inn stuff all day."

"So did I but I finished it all yesterday."

"Oh. I see."

"So I met the little girl down there wipeing down tables. She seems really nice."

"Lorelai. I was going to tell you."

"Really? When?"

"Soon."

"How long have you known."

"Um.. about 2 months."

"2 months. Wow. That's a pretty long time to keep something that huge a secret. Especially to your wife and family."

"Lorelai.."

"No it's fine. At least I know now."

"Really," Luke asked. Not seeing how disappointed Lorelai really was.

"Ya it's fine."

"Well April should be gone by 2:30. Why don't you come by then."

"I want to meet her more formally. Can I stay?"

"It's not the right time Lorelai, You can meet her another time. You just go home and come back around 2:30."

"Well.. Umm.. okay."

"Okay I'll see you then."

Luke gives Lorelai a soft kiss on the lips before she leaves.

Lorelai walks around town in a daze.

----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The phone rings at the Gilmore House around 7. Neither Lorelai nor Luke are home yet. But they both called saying they would be home soon.

"Hello?"

_"Hey Toni. It's Rory. I left my toothbrush at home is it in the bathroom?"_

"One second let me check... Ya it is."

_"Okay. That's my good toothbrush so I'm going to come home and get it. Is that okay?"_

"Ya that's fine I'll be here."


	9. I hope so I really do

Lorelai walked into the house. She dropped her purse down on the floor. She doesn't even bother to take her coat off. She walks up to her room and lies down on her bed.

Rory and Toni are all sitting in Toni's room talking about the book that Toni just read.

"Rory, that's not the point."

"It is so the point."

"He didn't do it for money. Honestly, I don't think he knew what he was doing."

"He did do it for the money. Why are you making this so complicated."

"I am not!"

"You are! You are making it sound like….."

"Shh… Did you hear that," Toni interrupted.

"No what was it?"

"It sounded like mom but she would announce her presence."

"Ya she would. Wait……. I think it is her. She's walking up the stairs."

"She doesn't know you're here. Let's go surprise her!"

"Let's go."

Rory and Toni run up to Lorelai's bedroom door.

"Okay you stay so she can't see you when I open the door. Then I'll go in and when you hear me say Mom. I think that I found something that belongs to you in my room. Then you come running in. Okay?"

"Ya I got it. Now go."

Toni walks in her mom's room. She starts talking without even getting fully in the room yet. She got into her moms room and she saw her mom lying on her bed. Toni could tell something was VERY wrong. Her mom was not happy. The sparkle was gone from her eye. Toni looked into her eyes to see what was wrong. Was she sad, mad, angry, or confused? What Toni saw will haunt her forever. She saw hate, anger, and confusion. But what she saw more then the others was sadness.

"Rory I think that you should come in here."

"Toni what is it," Rory asked as she walked into Lorelai's room.

What Rory saw was her mom lying on her bed. Looking like she would burst out in tears at any minute. Rory, also, looked into Lorelai's eyes. She saw the same thing that Toni did. 

Rory looked over at Toni. Toni was standing there crying silent tears.

"Toni, it'll be okay," Rory said going up to hug her.

"Rory we have to go something."

"I know. Okay one of us will go to Doose's and the movie store. The other one will stay here and get mom situated. When both of us are done we will try to bring the TV up here."

"Okay I'll stay here with mom."

"Okay."

Lorelai still hadn't said anything she just turned over so she had her back to them. Rory went on her errands. Toni walked over to her moms' bed and lay down beside her.

"It'll be okay mom. I promise. You don't have to tell me what happened if you don't want to."

"Thanks Toni." Lorelai said after about 10 minutes.

Toni just looked down at her mom and smiled. After she let her mom rest a little she went downstairs and got a pot of coffee going. While the coffee was brewing Toni went outside. She stood outside and looked up at the sky.

"Dear God. Please make my mom better. I know that that's probably not on the top of your "to do" list. But I can't stand to see her like this. Please make her be able to tell me what is wrong so I can help. Please God. That's all I'm asking."

Rory heard all of this. She dropped the grocery bags that she was holding and ran over to hug Toni who was now crying.

"Toni it will be all right. I promise things will get better."

"I hope you're right Rory. I really do."

Rory cries a little now. She can't stand to see her mom or sister like this. She walks into the house still holding onto Toni. Leaving the grocery bags out in the front yard. Her family is more important. Toni and Rory walk upstairs to see that their mom had started crying.

"The coffee," Toni said.

"What?"

"I made mom coffee. It's still downstairs."

"Okay. I'll go get it."

Rory walks downstairs to get her mom and her a cup of coffee.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Toni walks over to her mom and strokes her back.

"It'll be fine mom. I promise. I will try to make it better. Whatever it is."

"Luke has a daughter," Lorelai finally said through sobs.

"What?"

"Luke has a 12 year old daughter, April. And he's known for 2 months and he didn't tell us."

"Oh mom."

"He said that I should come home and go back around 2:30 because April will be gone by then. And then I said that I wanted to meet April and he said that it wasn't the right time."

"Oh mom. Don't worry he'll come around," Toni said trying to be comforting when really she wanted to go over to Luke's and give him a piece of her mind.

"I hope so Toni. I really do."  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
Rory heard the last bit of the conversation from the hall. She couldn't believe that Luke would do that to her mom or her family. Somethimg must be wrong with his head. Maybe while he was in the storage room a sack of potatoes fell on his head. Whatever happened Rory was going to have to help fix it. And she hoped that Toni would help.

**Read and Review!**


	10. Breakdowns

**Recently on What About Now:**

Rory heard the last bit of the conversation from the hall. She couldn't believe that Luke would do that to her mom or her family. Somethimg must be wrong with his head. Maybe while he was in the storage room a sack of potatoes fell on his head. Whatever happened Rory was going to have to help fix it. And she hoped that Toni would help.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Luke had got home later then he had expected. Lorelai was already asleep when he got home. Toni was sleeping next te her. He didn't want to move her because she looked like she needed her mom even in her sleep so he went into her room to sleep. He had to get up early the next morning because he had an early shipment coming in.

At noon Lorelai had still had not gotten out of bed. Toni was right there with her not wanting to leave her moms side. Toni wasn't doing so well either. Rory went back to school but she was coming back around 3. Toni wanted to cry but didn't want her mom to see so she held them back.

At 2:30 the front door opens. Toni runs downstairs to see who it was. When she saw it was Rory she ran up to her and hugged her and started to cry.

"Shh Toni it'll be fine."

"How are you so sure?"

"I'm not. But at least I can hope."

"Ya. Hoping is good."

"Ya it is. Now go tell mom we're going to go get her coffee and food, okay?"

"Okay." Toni runs upstairs and tells her mom. Her mom just nods.

"Well she nodded," Toni said as she came downstairs.

Toni and Rory walk out of the house. They walk towards the town gazebo. Toni glanced over towards Luke's. He saw Luke coming out of the kitchen and gave him a dirty look. Rory noticed.

"Toni."

"What?"

"Don't do that."

"Why not? He's being a jerk."

"Ya maybe he is but..."

"No Rory. He _is_ being a jerk. Theres no maybe."

"Toni. I understand how you feel but aren't you being a little over dramatic."

"Are you crazy! I'm being under dramatic."

"Toni you need to cool off."

"Okay. I'll go to the movie store and get a movie."

"Okay. I'm going to go get us some food."

Toni walks towards the movie store. When Rory sees her going in she runs over to Luke's diner.

Luke looks up when he hear the bell jingle above the door. Luke saw Rory standing there with a hurt expression on her face.

"I need to talk to you," Rory said as she headed upstairs to the apartment above the diner. Luke follows. He walks in and shuts the door behind him.

"What is it? What's wrong?"

"How could you do this?"

"Do what?"

"2 months. 2 months. How could you do that?"

"Oh.. Rory ..."

"My mom has not gotten out of bed since she got home yesterday. She won't talk. We finally got her to stop crying last night right before you got home and I'm pretty sure she's crying right now, too."

"Rory, I didn't know," Luke said. Now knowing how much hurt that this has caused.

"Toni won't stop crying either. I think that she's as hurt as mom is. She looks up to you like a dad. In her eyes you are her dad. And you hurt her."

"I didn't mean to."

"I know you didn't mean to but you did. And it hurts Luke it really hurts," Rory starts to cry. Luke goes over to give her a hug but Rory backs away.

"Rory.."

"I have to go."

Rory walks out of the diner and goes towards the movie store. Toni walks out with a bag of movies.

"Where's the food," Toni asks.

"Oh man.. Sorry."

"Here you take the movies and go check on mom. I'll go get the food."

"Okay." Rory walks home and Toni heads towards Al's.

Toni gets into Al's Pancake World and doesn't want any of the food that was on the menu. She walked out and looked around the square. She saw Luke's and hesitated to walk over there. Toni then decided there was nowhere else to go so she went over to Luke's.

Toni had to take a depe breath before she walked in so she wouldn't explode. She finally calmed herself down and walked in. Toni walked in and sat at the counter. She was doing well until she saw Luke coming down from the apartment. Then the calm that she had going had disappeared.

"I need to talk to you," Toni said as she headed upstairs.

'Oh boy,' Luke thought but still followed Toni.

Luke got in the diner to see Toni crying.

"How could you do this?"

"Toni.."

"No Luke. You hurt my mom so much. She won't leave her bed and she doesn't talk to me. I can't stand it."

"Toni you have to understand. I didn't mean to do that."

"I know. You didn't mean to but you did. It hurts dad it really hurts."

'She's sounding more like Lorelai everyday.' Luke thought.

"Toni.."

"No. All I need you to do is get us some food to cover us for a little while and then I'm leaving."

"Oh... oh okay."

Toni walks downstairs and leaves a stunned Luke in his apartment.  
xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Toni and Rory started walking home about 15 minutes later. Both of them walking in a daze. Neither of them wanting to talk. Both of them thinking about Luke, their mom, April and Chris.

Toni and Rory walk up to Lorelai's room. They eat and watch the movie. Lorelai falls asleep. Toni goes to her room. She lays her head down on the pillow and cries.


	11. We Need to Talk

**Previously on What About me:**

_Toni and Rory walk up to Lorelai's room. They eat and watch the movie. Lorelai falls asleep. Toni goes to her room. She lays her head down on the pillow and cries.  
_**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o **

Toni woke up the next morning to the sound of coffee being made in the kichen. She assumed it was Rory since her mom still hadn't got out of bed. She through on a sweatshirt and walked to the kitchen. Toni gasped.

"Oh my gosh! I didn't think that you'd be downstairs! Or out of bed for that matter."

"Well I was getting bed sores. And I needed to get out of bed and get my life on track," Lorelai said.

"Well... good!"

"Ya good!"

Lorelai finished making coffee. She told Toni that she as going to take a walk. Toni just said to do whatever she needed to do. Toni watched Lorelai walk down the road and then ran into Rory's room to wake her up.

"Rory!"

"Ahh! What is it?"

"Mom was in the kitchen making coffe!"

"What?"

"Mom was in the kitchen making coffee! Then she went out for a walk."

"Are you sure that that was the best idea?"

"No. But I didn't want to make her think that I didn't trust her or something like that.

"Good Idea."

"Ya I thought so. But, I think that we need a plan."

"A plan for what," Rory asked.

"A plan to get mom and Luke back together."

"What?"

"Ya. I know that we're mad at Luke now but mom is happier with him that she is with anyone else. Except me of course. But, we have to get her out of this funk."

"Yes. I agree."

"So that's why I made these up before we went out last night," Toni said as she pulled up a chart that was under Rory's bed.

"How did you get this in here?"

"I have my ways. Anyways, I think that we should lure Luke into coming here and then lock them in your room until they talk it out. Also, we have to get April to come here so mom can meet her."

"Excellent idea. But how do we get Luke here. And we don't have any contact information with April how are we supposed to get her here?"

"Well there's still some things that we have to work out but it is going to work."

"Yes it will. Now I'm going back to sleep."

"Okay goodnight!"  
x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x x

Lorelai walked past the gazebo. She walked past the town troubador who was singing a song that she couldn't really make out. She was walking around in a daze. But she could see Luke's Diner as clear as day. She walked towards the diner.

The bell above the door jingled. Luke looked up from the counter. When he saw Lorelai walking in he smiled at her.

"Hi Luke," Lorelai said. A hint of shyness, sadness and anger in her voice but only a hint.

"Hey Lorelai."

"I think I we need to talk."

"_Oh no," Luke thought, "Toni and Rory flashback. This can't be good."_

Luke led Lorelai into his apartment.

TO BE CONT...  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**What happens now. Nobody knows... Sorry that it took so long for me to update. It's just been relaly busy for me lately. Plus, I have 3 other stories. t I'm stilll realllyyy sorry that it took so long!**

Please Review! Thankss!


	12. Good or Bad news?

**Previously on What About Now:**

_"Hi Luke," Lorelai said. A hint of shyness, sadness and anger in her voice but only a hint. _

_"Hey Lorelai." _

_"I think I we need to talk." _

_"Oh no," Luke thought, "Toni and Rory flashback. This can't be good." _

_Luke led Lorelai into his apartment. _

_TO BE CONT...  
_x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x

Lorelai walked into Luke's apartment. Lorelai sit down on the bed. She had the jitters. She had to tell him. But how?

"H-hey Luke," Lorelai said.

"Hey Lorelai."

"So..."

"I'm really sorry that I didn't tell you about April. I didn't know what I was thinking. It was new and my head was all messed up! I'm really sorry."

"It's okay. I wish that you would have told me about it but what is done is done. I can't do anything about that now."

"Lorelai, you have no idea how sorry I am. I just hope that this doesn't get between us. Please?"

"Of course this won't get between us! Especially under these circumstances."

"What circumstances," Luke asked.

"Well.. that's what I came here to talk to you about."

"Okay. Here sit down."

Lorelai sat down on the couch. She knew that telling him wouldn't be easy. But she had to get it out.

"I-I .. I'm pregnant." Lorelai finally said.

Luke just stared at her.

"Y-You're pregnant?"

"Yes..."

"It's mine?"

"Of course it's yours!"

Luke stared at her for a little longer. Then, he broke out into the biggest, goofiest smile that anyone has ever smiled.

"You're pregnant," Luke said.

Lorelai smiled a smile just as big as Luke's. Lorelai and Luke both stood up and hugged each other. They kissed lightly on the lips. They both walked arm and arm downstairs to the diner.

"Oh G-d. How am I going to tell my kids?" Lorelai said.  
xoxoxox

Meanwhile, Rory woke up and was sitting in the living room next to Toni.

"So this is how I think we should do this. We'll tell dad that I need help and he'll come over and help me with whatever I need help with," Toni said.

"Oh, how about you need help moving your bed. You know when he used to come over and re-arrange our rooms. When our beds were in the same spot for a REALLY long time and we got so bored of seeing our stuff in the same spot. It was always when we were out."

"I remember that. He still does that for me. You're just getting to old."

"Ya well..."

"Okay so I'll ask him to come over. We have to ask him to come over like 5 minutes before we know mom's going to get home. Then when mom gets home we have to say that I need her help in my room and then have to lock them in there. Then we're going to make them promise that they won't come out until they're made up. We're going to listen to what they say through the door so we know if they're lieing or not. Then we will get Luke to get April to come over so mom can formally meet her and so that we can meet her."

"It sounds like somone is jealous"

"I'm not jealous."

"Okay whatever you say..." Rory said.

"Okay back to my plan... We will meet April and hang out with her and stuff. Then hopefully mom will go back to normal and she won't force dad to sleep on the couch."

"How long did it take you to think of this?" Rory asked. Amazed by all of the detail that Toni put into this.

"A couple of days. But I think it's worth it."

"It's an amazing idea! Let's put it into action as soon as possible!"

"Tomorrow work good for you?"

"Tomorrow it is!"

xoxoxo

Lorelai stayed at Luke's for the rest of the day. She called to check on Toni and Rory and to tell them that she wouldn't be there for the rest of the day. At about 9pm, Luke closed the diner.

Luke and Lorelai had made a plan to tell Rory and Toni that night. Lorelai didn't think that they would be asleep yet.

Luke and Lorelai held hands the whole way to their house. Lorelai was suprised to find that both Toni and Rory were already asleep. She was also suprised to see that Toni was sleeping in Rory's room with her.

Lorelai wanted to tell them about her pregnancy tonight. Lorelai shook Toni awake. She knew that she would be the hardest to wake up and she wanted to get her over with first.

Toni skwirmed at first, not wanted to wake up. Finally, Toni woke up.

"I hate you." Toni said as she opened her eyes.

When she saw her mom and Luke both standing there she shot up. She turned around and shook Rory.

"Rory wake up now. You've got to see what I'm seeing. Wake up!" Toni said as she was trying to wake up Rory.

"Toni what is it?" Rory said as she opened her eyes. She looked past Toni and saw Lorelai and Luke standing there.

"Well now that you're both awake there's something I.. we need to tell you. Luke turn on the lights so I can see their faces." Lorelai said.

"NO! No don't! Please no!" Rory and Toni protested. But even though with all their protests, Luke stilled turned on the light.

"AHH!" Both Rory and Toni said. They both shut their eyes and threw the covers over their heads so the light wasn't so intense.

"Oh don't be wusses. Toughen up soldiers." Lorelai said.

Toni stuck her head up from under the covers. She squinted because she still wasn't used the light. She threw the covers off of Rory's head.

"HEY!" Rory said in aggrivation.

"If I have to suffer. You have to suffer along with me" Toni said.

Toni turned her attention to her mom and Luke.

"So what is it that you woke us up for?" Toni asked.

"Well Luke and I have very important news for you." Lorelai said.

"Good or bad news" Rory asked.

"Good. Definately good." Luke said.

"Okay keep going." Toni said.

"Well as you know Luke and I kind of head a rough patch. But we've talked it over and everything is good between us now." Lorelai said.

"Well there goes my plan, swirling down the drain." Toni said.

"What?" Lorelai asked, obviously confused.

"Nevermind. But that' amazing news!" Toni said.

"There's more." Lorelai said.

"More?" Rory exclaimed.

"Well, Luke and I have some more AMAZING news to tell you. As you know I haven't been myself lately."

"You can say that again." Toni said.

"Anyways... Only half of that was because of April. The other half was because... I'm pregnant." Lorelai finally got out.

Toni screamed and jumped out of bed and onto her mom.

"Well at least we know one of you is happy." Lorelai said.

"Happy is a major understatment. I'm ecstatic" Toni exclaimed.

"Rory?" Luke asked.

Rory responded by screaming and running up to hug Luke.

"Well I guess I'll take that as you're happy, too"

Lorelai smiled at the sight she was witnessing. Everyone smiling and laughing. She was so happy to know that everyone took it so well.

"Tomorrow, we're going baby shopping!" Toni exclaimed.

"Oh yes!" Rory answered.

"But it won't be coming out for another 8 and a half months. Plus, we don't even know the gender yet!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"So? We can get the necessities. Like a rocking chair, diapers, a changing table, baby dishes, bibs and all that kind of jazz." Rory said.

"Good point." Lorelai said.

"Wait," Toni said "Where's the baby going to sleep? We have no other rooms."

"Oh my. That's a problem." Luke said.

"We can think of that later. Now all I want to do is go to bed. I'm tired." Lorelai said.

"Okay. Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." Toni said hugging and kissing both of them before hopping back into Rory's bed.

Rory hugged and kissed them both and then went back to sleep.

Lorelai and Luke both went upstairs to their room. They both changed into their pajamas. They both settled down to have the best night sleep that they would have had in a long time.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**A/N Sorry that this chapter took so long. I've just been really busy right now. Life kinda got in the way. Sorry! I will try and update sooner! Review please! Thanks!**


	13. Shopping

**Previously on What About Now:**

_"Okay. Goodnight mom. Goodnight dad." Toni said hugging and kissing both of them before hopping back into Rory's bed. _

_Rory hugged and kissed them both and then went back to sleep. _

_Lorelai and Luke both went upstairs to their room. They both changed into their pajamas. They both settled down to have the best night sleep that they would have had in a long time._  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

Toni woke everyone up really early that next morning so that they could go shopping as soon as possible.

"Toni, I know you're happy. You kept telling me how excited you were last night after mom left. You wouldn't let me go to sleep. But I really want to sleep." Rory said as Toni was waking her up.

"But we get to go baby shopping! Please!" Toni said as she started to pout.

"Toni, I'm the one who taught you the pout. You can't use it on me." Rory said.

"We can invite Marty," Toni said. She knew that Rory would want to go now that Marty could go.

Rory had been dating Marty since the end of the last school year. Rory finally realized that she liked Marty and they started to go out. Toni was happy about this. She had always liked Marty. She didn't really like any other guys that Rory went out with.

"Fine." Rory said getting out of bed.

Once Toni made sure that Rory wouldn't go back to bed she ran upstairs to wake up her mom and dad. Toni ran into their room. She wanted to let her mom get as much sleep as possible because she was holding another human being inside of her. She woke up her dad first.

"Dad" Toni whispered into his ear.

"What is it Toni?" Luke asked.

"It's time to wake up and go baby shopping." Toni replied.

"Okay. I'm up." Luke said. Knowing that if he argued he'd lose.

"Okay. I'm going to wake up mom." Toni said as Luke got out of bed.

Toni layed down on the bed where Luke had been laying. Toni knew that the best way to wake her mom up was to do it gradually. Not all at one time because then she was cranky for the rest of the day.

Toni draped her arm around Lorelai and gently shook her. Lorelai shifted a little. Toni shook Lorelai a little more. Lorelai turned over and faced Toni. Toni knew what was coming next. Lorelai always liked routine.

"Toni, what are you doing!" Lorelai said. She was very annoyed.

"We're going baby shopping today. Remember?" Toni said.

"Yes, I remember. But can we start later? Please!" Lorelai pleaded.

"No! Now come on!" Toni said.

"Toni please!"

"You know, some people like getting up early." Toni stated.

"You lie!"

"Oh, and I told Rory that she could invite Marty. I hope that's okay."

"Ya that's okay." Lorelai said. She was gradually starting to wake up.

"Okay then. Now get ready and let's go." Toni said.

Toni jumped off the bed. She walked towards the door. Before she got to the door she turned around and saw that her mom was going back to sleep. She turned on the lights.

"AHH" Lorelai said.

"Get up." Toni said running out of the room.

Toni ran downstairs and saw Rory dressed and in the kitchen. She was making coffee.

"Have you called Marty yet?" Toni asked.

"Ya. He's going to be here in 15 minutes." Rory stated.

"Good." Toni said.

Toni never was one to drink coffee. She walked over the the fridge.

"Witness the amazing powers of the Gilmore-Danes family! Where there is nothing in the fridge!" Toni said.

"How can we have nothing in the fridge?" Rory asked.

"Ask mom." Toni said as she walked over to the cupboard to grab a cup.

"Good point." Rory said.

Toni walked to the sink and filled her cup up with water. She took a sip.

"Where's our new sibling going to sleep?" Toni asked.

"I don't know. Maybe my room because I don't sleep in there that often. When I come I could just bunk with you." Rory said.

"No way!" Toni exclaimed.

"Why not?"

"Okay for one thing your a bed hog, you talk in your sleep, you snore sometimes and you always complain that my rooms to cold!"

"Ouch." Rory said.

"What? It's true!" Toni exclaimed.

Lorelai and Luke walked down before the arguement could get any more intense.

"Good morning girls." Lorelai said as she walked into the kitchen.

"Morning mom." Rory and Toni both said as Toni walked towards Lorelai.

"And good morning to you my little sibling." Toni said to Lorelai's stomach.

"Good morning Toni." Lorelai said in a baby voice.

"What's for breakfast?" Lorelai asked holding her stomach, "Having another human being in me is making me hungry."

"You're always hungry." Luke said.

"So?" Lorelai asked. "I was thinking poptarts!"

"How about I make you eggs." Luke said.

Lorelai held her stomach. "You're child does not want eggs."

"Well okay. Poptarts it is." Rory said

"And apples." Lorelai said.

"Apples?" Luke said.

"Ya. I craved apples with both Rory and Toni. And I guess my third child likes apples, too. We better go grocery shopping today, too." Lorelai said.

"Here are the poptarts." Rory said handing over the poptarts.

"Thank you!" Lorelai said.

"Luke do you want anything?" Toni asked.

"No. I'm not very hungry. I'll eat later." Luke said.

"Okay. Suit yourself." Toni said.

The doorbell rang.

"I'll get it." Rory said running to the door. Knowing that it was Marty.

"Rory and Marty sitting in a tree. K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Toni said.

"Toni , be quiet!" Rory whispered harshly.

"Sorry." Toni said.

Rory opened the door to Marty who was standing on the other side.

"Hi Marty."

"Hey Rory." Marty said lightly kissing her lips.

"Yuck!" Toni whispered making a face. Trying to make Rory annoyed... and it worked.

"Toni!" Rory said.

"Hello Marty. Do you want poptarts." Lorelai said. Coming into the entryway before Toni and Rory would start fighting.

"Sure." Marty said walking into the kitchen. Leaving Rory and Toni alone in the entryway.

"You're annoying." Rory whispered as they walked into the kitchen.

"Hey, I'm your sister. That's my job." Toni whispered back as they got into the kitchen.

Rory just gave her a look that said "you-better-smarten-up-or-you'll-have-to-deal-with-me-later". Toni understood the look and backed off. Rory walked over to Marty.

"Now can we go to the mall?" Toni asked.

"Yes. Now we can go." Lorelai replied.

Rory and Marty went in Marty's car and Luke, Toni and Lorelai went in Luke's truck.

"We're going to need a new vehicle. Neither of our trucks are big enough to hold a baby." Lorelai said.

"I know. We'll go car shopping this month." Luke said.

"Okay good." Lorelai said.

"Could I go with you?" Toni asked.

"Sure." Lorelai said, "As long as you don't make nasty comments about the sales people."

"But that's the fun part!" Toni exclaimed.

"Toni..." Lorelai said warningly.

"Fine." Toni said.

"And you have to back off of Rory and Marty." Lorelai said.

"I did!" Toni protested.

"I thought you liked Marty." Luke said.

"I do like Marty! He's the best! That's why I tease them because I know that no matter what he won't hate me forever and ever and ever." Toni said.

"Okay. But no more making faces when they kiss and ..." Lorelai said

"I did that once!" Toni interuptted.

Lorelai gave her a suspicious look.

"Okay 3 times. But still." Toni said.

"No more making fun of Rory by chanting the kissing song when he rings the doorbell. No more barging into Rory's room when you know that he's in there."

"But..." Toni said but was interuppted by Lorelai.

"No buts. You have to back off." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Toni said giving up. She couldn't win against her mother.

"Okay. Now we can talk about something else." Lorelai said.

"Okay. These questions have been bothering me since last night." Toni said.

"Well ask away." Lorelai said.

"First, do you want to know the sex of the baby or are you going to wait? And do I get to help name the baby? Because Rory helped name me and I want to be able to help name my baby sibling." Toni said.

Lorelai looked at Luke. Toni could tell that they were talking through their eyes. She hated when her parents did that. She didn't know what they were saying but they did. Lorelai nodded.

"What? What was the nodding for?" Toni asked.

"Yes we are going to know the sex of the baby. And yes you can help name him or her." Lorelai said.

"YES!" Toni yelled.

"Toni.." Luke said warningly.

"Sorry." Toni whispered.

They finally got to the mall. Toni shot out of the car and ran towards Rory and Marty.

"I'm sorry that I made fun of you earlier." Toni said to them.

"It's okay." Marty said.

"Really?"

"Ya."

"Thanks!" Toni exclaimed. Rory never forgave her that fast. But, that's a sister for you.

"Oh and guess what!" Toni said to them.

"What?" Rory asked.

"Mom and Dad said that they were going to let me help name my little sibling and they want to know the sex of it before it's born." Toni exclaimed.

"Really!" Rory exclaimed.

"Yes! Isn't that amazing!" Toni said.

"That's exciting!" Marty said.

Lorelai and Luke caught up with Toni, Marty and Rory.

"Let's go!" Lorelai said.

They all walked into the mall. They walked around aimlessly until Toni spotted a store called 'The Baby Store'. They all walked into the store.

"Ohhh" Toni said when she saw a rocking chair in the corner of the store. She walked over to it.

"It's so... so simple, but pretty at the same time." Rory said.

"I like it." Lorelai said.

After many hours of shopping later, a tired Lorelai decided that it was time to go home. Considering that Toni, Luke, Rory and Marty were tired of all that shopping also. And considering that Marty and Luke didn't like shopping.

Rory went in Marty's car. Luke, Lorelai and Toni piled back into Luke's truck. Toni fell asleep on the way home.

"Today was fun." Luke said.

"Really? I thought you didn't like shopping?" Lorelai said.

"I don't like shopping but today was an exception." Luke said.

"Aww. So sweet!" Lorelai said.

"Plus, I like spending time with Toni, Rory and you." Luke said honestly.

"Aww"

"Don't use this against me later." Luke said.

"Don't worry. I will." Lorelai said. A smile playing on her lips.

They finally got home. Luke carried Toni into the house.

"Bring her upstairs to her room." Lorelai said.

"Okay." Luke said bringing Toni upstairs.

Lorelai walked outside into the front yard. Marty and Rory pulled into the driveway. Rory almost asleep in the passenger seat.

"Thanks for driving her Marty," Lorelai said when she got outside.

"Anytime." Marty said.

Rory walked out of the car and over to Marty.

"I'll go inside. See ya Marty." Lorelai said.

"Bye Lorelai." Marty said.

Lorelai walked in the house knowing that Marty and Rory would want to be alone. Meanwhile, Luke was walking Toni up to her room. Luke was worried that he was going to wake her up so she went as slowly as possible.

Luke got to Toni's room and lays her down on the bed. Luke kisses her forehead and walks downstairs.

"She's asleep and in bed." Luke said when he saw Lorelai walking in the front door.

"Thanks." Lorelai said.

"Well it's not that late yet. I'm going to go to the diner and help Ceaser close. If that's okay."

"Ya it's fine. You've shopped all day. Even when you didn't want to. You go have your fun."

"Bye Lorelai." Luke said. He kissed Lorelai lightly on the lips and walked out of the door.

Lorelai felt exhausted. It wasn't very late but all she wanted to do was go to bed. Lorelai walked upstairs and into her room. She shut the door and went to sleep.

Toni woke up after being in bed for an hour. She had a dream that she didn't want to come true. She walked out of her room and walked into her mom's room. She layed down quietly on the bed.

"Toni, are you okay?" Lorelai asked. Waking up when she heard Toni lay down beside her.

"Ya, I'm good." Toni said unconvincingly.

"Toni, what is it?" Lorelai asked.

"I just want to make sure that you know that I'm happy that you're pregnant." Toni said.

"Aww. Don't worry, I know." Lorleai said.

"I just wanted to make sure." Toni said.

"Don't worry, honey. I know." Lorelai said.  
**x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x **

A/N Sorry that this took so long. My grandma died and we had a lot of things to handle. So here's the chapter. I think I only have one left. Not sure about a sequal though. It's the readers choice.

caitymonkey123


	14. The End

**Previously on What About Now:**

_"I just want to make sure that you know that I'm happy that you're pregnant." Toni said._

"Aww. Don't worry, I know." Lorleai said.

"I just wanted to make sure." Toni said.

"Don't worry, honey. I know." Lorelai said.  
x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o x o

**8 months later...**

Toni was walking home from her friend, Whitney's, house. They had just had a sleepover, well they didn't exactly sleep. Lorelai had been a little hormonal lately and Toni just wanted a little time off.

Lots have changed in the last three months. Well, maybe not a lot. April had become a part their lives and had become very attached to the Gilmore-Danes family. Rory and Marty have started living together. Which was a really big step for them. Toni's still the same old Toni. Lorelai is very fat and anxiously awaiting the birth of her and Luke's baby.

As soon as Toni walked in the house she knew that her mom was mad. And she knew exactly what she was mad about.

"Lorelai, I am not letting you drink caffinated coffee while your almost 9 months pregnant!" Luke exclaimed from the kitchen.

"Luke, I love you, I really do. But I need my coffee now!!" Lorelai said.

Toni walked into the kitchen.

"You both need to calm down." Toni said opening the fridge and taking out a water bottle.

"You don't understand. I _need_ my coffee!"

"No, I do understand that's the sad part." Toni said.

"Lorelai, it's either decaf or none." Luke said.

"Fine!" Lorelai said giving up.

"Okay, so I'm going to work now. You two girls have fun." Luke said kissing Lorelai.

"By, dad!" Toni said as he kissed her forhead.

Toni walked over to make sure that Luke was gone before she walked back into the kitchen. She silently walked out into the backyard and looked into the barbeque. She pulled out a bag that was filled with coffee and walked back inside.

"Toni! I love you!" Lorelaid said, greedily taking the bag from Toni's hands.

"If dad asks, you didn't get it from me." Toni said.

Toni then retreated to her bedroom to watch _"Friends"_. Rory has got her Season 7. 3 episodes later she heard a coffee cup falling. But, that was nothing new as Lorelai was very clumsy. So, Toni ignored it and kept watching TV.

"Toni!" Lorelai called.

"What!!" Toni called back.

"I need you."

"One sec!"

"No, I need you _now"_

Toni knew that something was off so she jumped off her bed and started walking downstairs.

"This better be good mom. I am not cleaning up any mess for you! You're a big girl now. You can-."

Toni stopped talking after she saw her mother bent over holding onto her stomach. Toni started to panic.

"Mom! What's wrong? Oh my G-d, your going to have the baby now aren't you!"

"Toni, calm down. Just get the phone and call your dad. And hurry please!" Lorelai said the last part desperately.

Toni ran to the phone. She grabbed it but it seemed to keep slipping out of her hands. She finally got ahold of it and dialed Luke's Diner.

Toni finally got out that her mom was having a baby and Luke said he'd be right there. Luke was true to his word and was there in no time. Toni had helped Lorelai into her coat and shoes. She grabbed the suitcase that was in the closet and let her mom sit down on the couch as they waited for Luke to arrive.

When Luke got there he rushed Lorelai to the hospital. Toni was sitting nervously in the backseat.

"Don't worry, sweetie. It's going to be okay." Lorelai said.

"I know it is. But, it's still a nerve-wrecking experiance."

"I know." Luke said. As he was panicking in the front seat.

After what seemed like a lifetime, they finally got to the hospital. Luke wheeled Lorelai in and Toni followed close behind.

"Dad, you go in. I'll be fine. I'll be in the waiting room. Besides, I have to call Rory and tell her anyways. We forgot to tell her before we came." Toni said as Luke hesitantly followed Lorelai into the delivery room.

Toni found her way to a place with reception, and called Rory on her mom's cell phone. As, she didn't have one yet. Her dad thought that she was too young.

"Rory! Thank goodness your home!"

_'Toni, what is it?'_

"Mom just went into labour."

_'What? What hospital are you at?'_

"Hartford Memorial."

_'Marty and I will be right there!'_

"Hurry!"

After Toni had hung up the phone she found the waiting room and sat there. She saw many anxious soon-to-be grandparents and aunt and uncles waiting there. It seemed like she was the only kid there.

30 minutes later she saw Rory come barging into the waiting room.

"Rory!" Toni exclaimed jumping up to see her sister, "And I see you dragged Marty along."

"Yes, I finally got him to agree." Rory said kissing Marty.

"How long do you think mom's going to be in there. It seems like it's been forever!" Toni said after she sat back down.

"It'll probably be awhile. Mom was in labour for 14 hours with you."

"Mom, I am so sorry."

**10 hours later...**

Rory couldn't convince Toni that she should take her home. So, finally, Toni had fallen asleep in with her head on Marty's shoulder. Rory and Marty were still awake, talking. A nurse walked into the waiting room.

"Gilmore?" She called out. Toni woke up. Rory stood up.

"That's us." Rory said.

"You may go see Lorelai now. She's in room 313," The nurse said.

"Yes!" Toni said as she jumped from her seat and started running towards room 313.

"Toni no running!" Rory called to her, but no response came. Toni just kept on running.

Rory smiled and shook her head. Marty put her arm around her and they started walking towards room 313.

Toni ran into the room and saw her mom and dad holding a beautiful baby in their arms.

"Toni," Lorelai said looking up, "Would you like to help name your new baby sister?"

"Well you did promise," Toni said as she sat on the bed next to her mom.

"Maybe we should wait for Rory." Luke said.

"Oh, she's here. She's just taking her own sweet time coming down the hallway. Marty's here too."

They waited until Rory got there to start naming the baby.

"We did have names picked out before you know." Luke said.

"I know. But you can't name a baby until you see their face." Lorelai said.

"I like the name Lilly." Rory said.

"Uhhh..." Lorelai stuttered.

"I would take that as a no." Luke stated.

"Isabelle?"

"Morgan?"

"Hannah?"

"Emma?"

"Abbey?"

"Stephanie?"

"Caitlin?"

"Oh! I know the perfect name!" Lorelai exclaimed.

"What?" Toni asked.

"Well, it was kinda your idea Toni. Back before you knew I was pregnant." Lorelai stated.

"Really?" Toni asked.

"Ya. It's Bridget Mackenzie Danes." Lorelai said looking up at Luke. Who smiled back down at them.

"That's perfect. She looks just like a Bridget." Rory said looking down at her little sister.

"Would you like to hold her, Toni?" Lorelai asked.

"Yes, please." Toni said extending her arms to the newborn child.

Lorelai placed Bridget in Toni's arms.

"Hey Bee. I'm your sister Toni. We're going to have so much fun together. Mommy and Daddy are over there. So is your other sister Lorelai, but you can call her Rory. Everybody does." Toni said in her baby voice.

Luke said down on the bed next to Lorelai and put her arm around her. He kissed her on the forehead. Marty put his arm around Rory as she leaned into him. They all watched this little 12 year old girl cradle her new baby sister while talking to her about the wonders of the world, and the life that she was going to have. Yes, this was a picture perfect moment.


End file.
